1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for fixing in a removable way support, joint and hinge elements to panels and blocks of expanded polystyrene or similar materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, polystyrene panels have a very low density and for this reason are extremely difficult to fix together in removable way. Precisely because of their low density, the panels of expanded polystyrene offer little resistance to penetration of nails or similar fixings which then offer little resistance to their extraction. Further, even quite small loads applied perpendicularly to the nail tend to deform the polystyrene with a consequent reduction of its ability to hold the same nail.
Due to their lightness and ease of handling, and the surface characteristics, expanded polystyrene, especially in panels, is often used in photography to make background walls and light reflecting screens.
One of the problems which the photographer has to solve every time he wants to make a background or reflector with expanded polystyrene is how to fix and support the panels in the desired way.
In general the panels are arranged vertically and often are superimposed upright to form determined angles.
To support the panels in the vertical position the photographer frequently uses small platforms with channels into which the base of the panel is inserted; or the panels are suspended from the ceiling with wires, hooks, etc. To suspend two or more overlapped panels at different angles, tripods are more often used with vertical rods to which are fixed arms, wires or lines to which, in turn, the panels are connected in some way.
The result is always a very complex, unwieldly, unstable construction which is laborious to erect. Furthermore, the panels are rarely ever ideally positioned.
Always because of its surface properties, its lightness and ease of handling, expanded polystyrene, especially in the form of panels, can be advantageously used in shopwindow displays and as trade fair exhibition stands.
These uses of polystyrene panels are, however, limited by the difficulty which users find in trying to fix the panels to the conventional means of support and articulation.